


Hit Send For A Good Time

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom!Yugyeom, Couch Sex, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exibitionism/Voyurism, Flogging, Floor Sex, Liberal use of the word kitten, M/M, Multi, Multiple partner sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Slight degradation talk, Smut, Sub!Yugyeom, Toys in public, Vibrators, Waxplay, Yugyeom-Centric, daddy-kink, erotic asphyxiation, pain-play, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say a picture paints a thousand words. Especially a picture of a young man with his head thrown back in ecstasy, sinking into a sea of black silk sheets. Not that any camera could ever captured the true beauty of Kim Yugyeom. To his hyungs, there was no better feeling than sinking into the tight warmth beneath them as he clutched at the sheets, body shaking in euphoria. </p><p>This contains graphic and explicit sexual content. Read the tags if you have issues with any of the content that this fanfic could contain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all starts with a dream

It was a quiet night in the boy's dorm for the first time in what seemed like forever. Normally it was full of energy and life but not tonight.  
The monotonous buzz of the TV kept the silence at bay while entertaining both younger members of GOT7’s foreigner trio.

GOT7’s youngest lay on the floor, sleeping peacefully between the TV and the coffee table, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window.  
His occasional snores were the only reminder of his presence in the room. 

Despite Jaebum’s warnings to go to sleep early, the maknae had regrettably binged watched the last season of his current drama obsession until one AM.  
He tried to stay quiet as he hid under his sheets from his roommate (unsuccessfully it would seem given that Bambam had ratted him out over breakfast). 

The reason for the dorms unusual calm was absence of four of the group's members. Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark, and Youngjae were completing some photoshoot for a magazine and wouldn’t be home for another few hours. 

For that reason, when Yugyeom groaned randomly from the floor two heads shot up.

Jackson’s first thought was ‘shit, is he having a nightmare’ but these thoughts were quickly disregarded when the next thing out Yugyeom’s pretty lips was “Jaebum,” shortly followed by “Daddy please.” 

The two sitting on the couch turned to look at each in surprise silently asking if that just happened. 

Jackson smirked and chuckled lowly as he stood up, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
He walked quietly over to Yugyeom, kneeling beside him.  
Yugyeom was moaning aloud repeating the words as he moved his hand to cup his own cock. 

Trying not to jostle the younger too much, Jackson opened the snapchat app on his phone.  
He recorded a short video of Yugyeom moaning Jaebum’s name before selecting four names and hitting send.

Within the next five minutes he received three very different replies. 

An image of Youngjae’s scandalised face, a message from Jinyoung describing exactly what he would be doing the boy if he were home which left Jackson rather flustered himself, and a short video of Jaebum with hooded eyes telling his kitten to wait for him.  
Jackson chuckled and stood up. He switched to his camera before setting it on the coffee table, leaning against a couple of books. Once he was satisfied, he moved back over to the couch, collapsing next to the other boy.

The two older men sat watching their kitten for a while until Bambam decided he couldn’t wait. His cock was tenting in his pants and Yugyeom’s whiny little breaths weren’t helping. He stood up off the couch and moved over to the horny boy on the floor.

He placed a hand on each of his inner thighs, spreading his legs apart before moving to sit between them. 

Slowly, as to not wake the sleeping man, he slid Yugyeom's loose PJ pants off until the younger man was lying in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. One that Bambam noticed wasn’t actually his but rather stolen or ‘borrowed’ as Yugyeom repeatedly mentioned; from their leader and a pair of tight, black boxer-briefs. 

Yugyeom moaned suddenly and slid his hand over the tent in his underwear.  
Gently but firmly, Bambam grabbed the wrist and moved it above the younger’s head. Yugyeom whined in his sleep but kept his hand where it was placed. 

Bambam sat up, admiring the view for a while before leaning back down and placing his mouth on Yugyeom’s neck.

Marking up Yugyeom’s perfect skin was an opportunity Bambam just couldn’t miss, especially while the younger was so willing as he slept.  
He sucked hard on the perfect flesh, causing the younger to whine in his sleep. Attacking Yugyeom’s throat continuously, he alternated between sucking and biting covering the expanse in deep purple bruises.

While he marked up his baby’s perfect skin, he slid a hand down his body, cupping the maknae’s cock. He slid his hand along the length of Yugyeom’s cock, teasingly. The feeling of Yugyeom’s cock hardening under his hand spurring him on. 

He continued the ministrations for a while before stopping completely to move down and mouth at Yugyeom’s bulge through his underwear. He smirked against the cock under his lips when felt Yugyeom moving, beginning to wake up. 

His eyes flicked up to Yugyeom’s face. 

The maknae was looking down at him blearily, obviously confused. Bambam smirked and slowly pulled Yugyeom’s underwear down to his thighs, exposing his half-hard dick. 

Yugyeom threw his head back and moaned as Bambam wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and lapped at his slit. His eyes fell shut at the immensely pleasurable feeling. Bambam licked around the head of his cock before pushing Yugyeom’s thighs further apart and pushing his head down and engulf his cock in warm heat. Yugyeom threw his head back and let at a loud cry as Bambam hollowed his cheeks, sucking the cock with practiced ease. 

Bambam pulled back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood up and let Jackson take his place. He encouraged Bambam to kneel down and whispered something in his ear. Bambam nodded and disappeared into his and Yugyeom’s shared room. 

In his absence, Jackson wasted no time in laying his body over Yugyeom’s, pressing his lips against the younger’s.  
He licked at Yugyeom’s lips before sliding his tongue into the whiny kitten's mouth. The kiss was slow but heavy, full of hidden promises. 

Jackson fiddled with the bottom of Yugyeom shirt for a bit while they kissed before sitting back. Yugyeom chased his lips with his own but Jackson was too far out of his reach.

The older chuckled at him before lifting his shirt and encouraging him to put his arms up so he could lift it over his head. 

Instead of moving back in to kiss Yugyeom, like the younger thought he would, Jackson sat up and undid his leather belt, sliding it out of the loops in his jeans.  
He stared down at Yugyeom causing the kitten to shiver at the predatory look in his eyes. 

Without warning, He grabbed Yugyeom's left wrist and moved it above his head before repeating the motion with his right one. He put the belt under Yugyeom's wrists and slid the end through the buckle tightening it 'til Yugyeom could no longer move his arms apart. He pushed the end through the loop to tidy it and sat back on his heels. 

The two men were still for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Yugyeom’s breathing was heavy but he made no move to do anything. 

At that moment, Bambam re-entered the room with his hands full. He placed the items on the floor and headed back to his seat on the couch. 

The oldest leaned back in to kiss and suck at Yugyeom's neck, running his hands down his side. He trailed kisses down Yugyeom's throat and collarbones making him moan. 

When he got to his nipples, he licked around the left one, pinching the other between his fingers. Yugyeom whined, wanting more so he moved down and kissed down his stomach before mouthing at his hip bones. 

Bambam sat on the couch watching them, palming his cock through his jeans. His gaze was clouded over and he was quite clearly enjoying the show if the tent in his trousers was anything to go by.  
Jackson moved further south and kissed Yugyeom’s exposed thighs, sliding his boxers down and tossing them into a corner of the room.  
Ignoring the younger’s cock, he pressed his tongue into the spot between his tight hole and swollen dick. Yugyeom gasped and pulled the belt binding his hands together.

Jackson teased the spot for a few seconds before moving down and liking a stripe across Yugyeom's hole. The younger let out a cry before falling into a series of whimpers. 

He continued to assault Yugyeom's hole, licking around the muscle before pressing his tongue into the tight ring. Yugyeom’s moans continued to grow in volume as Jackson rimmed him. 

Jackson teased the kitten for a while before moving back and grabbing a small bottle of lube from the floor. He poured a liberal amount on the three middle fingers on his left hand before moving back to his mewling kitten. 

He teased the younger's hole with his index finger before pushing it in slightly. Yugyeom whined and tensed up, pulling at his binds slightly. Jackson shushed him and ran his free hand down Yugyeom's torso to calm him down.

"Calm down baby, I'm gonna take real good care of you,” He whispered into his ear. 

Yugyeom relaxed slightly, allowing Jackson to push his finger in a little further. He kept pressing in slowly until his finger was engulfed by Yugyeom's heat. Yugyeom let out a whine, pushing back on Jackson's finger driving him to draw it slowly out of his hole.  
He pushed it back in before drawing it out again and repeating until Yugyeom was moaning underneath him. 

He slid a second finger in beside the first, scissoring them. Yugyeom's legs fell open further as the pleasure Jackson's fingers gave him ran through his body. 

When Jackson thought he was ready, he slid a third finger in along with the other two. He prepped Yugyeom a little more before sliding his fingers out, drawing a whine from Yugyeom's lips. 

His kitten waited for his next move expectantly, whining when Jackson didn’t get back to touching him as he wanted him to. Jackson just smirked down at him, ignoring the noises falling from Yugyeom’s pretty lips. 

Taking his time, he grabbed the sleek black vibrator off the floor before pressing the tip to Yugyeom's hole. Yugyeom moaned and pressed back against it. 

Jackson took it as his sign to move and pressed in further. It slid in easily till it was fully inside Yugyeom, pressing just barely against his prostate. Instead of moving it out, he continued to push it in harder. Yugyeom whined loudly and clenched tightly around it. 

He flicked a tiny switch at the bottom of the toy causing stars to explode behind Yugyeom's eyes as it sent vibrations through his body. Yugyeom threw his head, gasping.

“Fuck hyung, please.” He cried, desperately pulling at his binds. 

The feeling was euphoric and his body shook with the strain. He could feel the silky toy pressing against his walls, almost driving him insane it felt so good. 

His brain short-circuited when he felt Jackson slide the vibrator out of his hole before pushing it back in. 

He bit his lip to hold back his moan, hips pushing up of the floor. His eyes were tightly closed and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Shivers racked his body and he moaned aloud, unable to keep it in.  
After a few minutes, Jackson could sense that Yugyeom was dangerously close to tipping over the edge. That wasn’t acceptable. Yugyeom let out an obscenely loud moan that was abruptly cut off when he felt something cold around his cock. 

He looked down, and saw a silver cockring fixed firmly around his hard cock. Yugyeom whined desperately before begging Jackson to take it off, to let him cum.

“Jackson, Jackson please. I need to cum. Fuck daddy please.” He cried, throwing his head back and exposing his throat to the older male.  
Jackson took the offer and leaned back in to suck at the expanse of flesh. The salty taste of Yugyeom’s sweat washed over his tongue as he claimed Yugyeom as his own.

The feeling of Jackson’s lips against his neck was making Yugyeom crazy. He was mewling non stop, spurring the older on. Jackson let Yugyeom suffer for a while longer, thrusting the toy into his tight heat over and over, drawing whines and moans from the younger’s lips. 

When he decided Yugyeom had had enough, he switched the toy off and pulled it out slowly despite Yugyeom clenching down tightly. 

“Don’t worry kitten, you’ll get what you want soon enough.” Jackson said standing up, first pulling off his shirt before walking over the other boy lounging on the couch. 

“Come on,” he said, motioning with his head for the other to stand up. Bambam complied, taking Jackson’s hand. The Thai boy followed Jackson over to the youngest and stood over him looking down, his intense gaze burning into Yugyeom’s body. 

Jackson smiled at the scene in front of him before sliding his hands under Bambam’s shirt and lifting it up. Bambam raised his arms and Jackson lifted it over his head. He quickly stripped him of his jeans and boxers before instructing him to lie on his back beside the maknae. 

Kneeling down beside Yugyeom, he removed the belt from his wrists, gently kissing each of them. He maneuvered Yugyeom onto his stomach so his head was positioned between Bambam’s legs. 

Yugyeom looked up at the older boy above him before running his tongue across Bambam’s slit. Bambam moaned and buried his hand in the younger’s hair. 

As Yugyeom was pre-occupied with the cock in his mouth, he almost didn’t notice Jackson settling behind him. He encouraged Yugyeom to lift his ass into the air and spread his knees apart. He positioned his cock so the tip was just pressing into Yugyeom’s hole.  
Yugyeom shivered in anticipation and wrapped his lips around the tip Bambam’s cock. 

Jackson slowly pushed in causing the younger to moan around Bambam’s cock. He gave Yugyeom a moment to breath before pulling out and pressing back in slowly.  
He repeated the movement a few times, slipping out of the wet heat before sinking back in slowly. His movements steadily got faster and harder and Yugyeom was pushing back against him, begging for it. 

“Fuck, Jackson-Hyung, you look so good fucking him.” Yugyeom whined at the comment, rewarding Bambam by hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard around Bambam’s cock. Bambam threw his head back and moaned.

“You’re such a little slut, Yugyeom. You’ve already got two cocks inside you and I bet you wish you had more don’t you,” Jackson teased. 

Yugyeom moaned and slid his lips further down Bambam’s cock. He sunk his head down till Bambam’s cock was pressing into the back of his throat. He swallowed around it causing Bambam to groan and pull at his hair. 

Jackson started thrusting in earnest behind Yugyeom forcing him further down onto Bambam’s cock. Yugyeom’s body was propelled forwards with each thrust, forcing him down on Bambam’s cock. He moved in tandem to Jackson’s thrusts and Bambam’s hand in his hair was so tight it hurt. 

Bambam moaned and thrust into Yugyeom’s mouth, practically forcing his cock down Yugyeom’s throat. 

“Oh fuck I’m not gonna last much longer.” Bambam said, lightly thrusting his hips. Yugyeom looked up at through his eyelashes and encouraged him to not hold back before bobbing his head. 

It wasn’t long before he came down Yugyeom’s throat with a loud cry. Yugyeom swallowed dutifully before pulling back, tears in his eyes. 

Jackson didn’t waste the moment and slid his hands into Yugyeom’s hair. He jerked Yugyeom’s head back, thrusting hard into his tight hole, hitting his prostate almost every time.

Yugyeom was moaning freely now, begging and whining. He cried out in relief when Jackson reached around and slid the ring of his swollen cock. It only took half a minute more of Jackson fucking him harshly and tugging at his cock before Yugyeom came with a cry, clenching tightly around Jackson. The older man followed shortly after, not able to stand the tight heat around his cock, spilling inside Yugyeom with a cry of the younger’s name.

He collapsed on top of Yugyeom, panting hard. The three lay on the floor, ecstasy still seeping through their bodies.


	2. Be A Good Kitten For Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know this took me forever to write but to be honest with you, I am HUGE procrastinator and exams took up a lot of my time. I am still writing this and I do hope to do a chapter with every member but it may take a bit so please be patient with me. I have decided that I’m going to center this fic around the theme of exibitionism in various ways, filiming, public sex, sex in front of other member etc. though it may not be obvious at some points. Reiterating the new summary, this fic includes a lot of kinky shit. Everything should be in the tags and will update them accordingly though I won't be mentioning what happens specifically in each chapter. Tell me if you think I have missed anything that should be in the tags. I really appreciate all of you reading and of all kudos and comments are really valued. This will likely be the longest and fullest chapter as Yugyeom/Jaebum is my GOT7 OTP. The next chapter hopefully won’t take as long as it’s much shorter but no promises. The next chapter will be Youngjae/Yugyeom. I’d also really like to mention my amazing beta reader and BFF Becca. Check out her monsta x fic on SleevesToTie. I love you guys.

A low groan slips from Yugyeom’s lips, eyes fluttering open at the light touch on his skin. His eyes flicked to Jaebum, annoyance clouding the colour and conveying his true feelings about the early wake up call. Jaebum looked down at Yugyeom from his position at the younger boy’s side. He reached over and slid one hand under his shirt, his icy touch coaxing a shiver from his kitten. 

The soft rain pattering against the windows created the perfect background music. Painting a serene and soft atmosphere with sound. The air outside was crisp and chill in the mid-winter but cosied up in Jaebum’s bed, the two men found peace and calm in quiet morning. 

Gentle kisses were pressed into the exposed back of Yugyeom’s exposed neck. Slightly chapped and warm lips, trailing down his nape. Jaebum’s hands slid down his sides underneath the white, skull patterned shirt hanging loosely off his body. 

Without warning, Jaebum slapped one hand down on Yugyeom’s ass with a loud crack. Yugyeom gasped, hands grabbing at the bed sheets underneath him. A second slap landed on his left cheek, jolting him up the bed. Two firm hands grasped his ass, squeezing slightly, a small moan slipping from Yugyeom’s lips.

Jaebum pushed at Yugyeom’s side, encouraging him to roll over. The younger obeyed, rolling over so that he was lying on his back and looking up at him. Jaebum ran a hand down his side before leaning down to press his lips against Yugyeom’s. They kissed languidly, hands all over each other as if they had both been touch-starved for weeks. Jaebum reached down and slid Yugyeom’s shirt up over his head before breaking the kiss to slide his boxers down his legs and toss them somewhere in the corner of the room.  
Leaving the younger lying naked, he climbed off the bed and walked over to a set of drawers that were situated against the wall in front of the bed. Yugyeom’s eyes widened as he realized Jaebum was going through the drawers where he kept all of Yugyeom’s toys.

The first item he pulled out was a simple metal sign detailing just what they were getting up to, which he hung on the door handle outside his room to dissuade any curious members from entering. 

He then pulled out two pairs of cuffs, one pair that would go around Yugyeom’s wrists and another that would go around his ankles. They were double layered with black leather and a silver-grey velvet lining (Jaebum never spared any expense for his kitten). The cuffs each had D-Rings positioned in the centre for easy attachments. Along with the cuffs, he pulled out a matching collar, It was one the few collars Yugyeom owned that didn’t have any embellishments. He had about twenty five collars bought for him by his boyfriends. Most of them said things like ‘kitten,’ ‘slut,’ etc, including one that read ‘princess’ which was gifted to him as a joke by the BTS members that he rarely wears. Otherwise, many had lace, bells, ribbon or other little adornments. 

He continued to bring out other toys starting with the attachments for Yugyeom’s cuffs. One was a short, thick leather-style cross that would be used force Yugyeom into a position with wrists very close together, each attached to the opposite ankle and pulled taught. This made it very hard for him to move and left him completely at the olders mercy. He also brought four other attachments that were longer and thinner. Each one attached one of Yugyeom’s separated wrists and ankles to metal rings that had been placed along the outside of the the bed frame as well as to the metal poles of the headboard. All of which had been specifically designed for this purpose.  
Along with these he pulled out both a black silk blindfold and gag. He then brought out a long leather flicker whip and three slim BDSM-style wax candles that smelt like vanilla. Lastly, he also pulled out a black silicone vibrator and two kinds of lube - one that smelled like peach and one that would heat up.

Before heading back to his kitten on the bed, Jaebum dimmed the lights, bathing the room in a soft hazy glow. Using his phone, he switched his stereo on, the low bass filling the room through the four speakers around the room. He had two in each corner above the bed and two attached to the power system on the drawers.  
Jaebum’s room really was heavily decked out in all things sex to make for the absolute best experience. Even the shower in his ensuite was designed for sex. He walked back over to his kitten on the bed holding two pieces of black silk. Yugyeom was understandably concerned and he swallowed nervously at the sight of Jaebum stalking towards him. His eyes were practically black and his mouth was turned up in a smirk. 

Yugyeom shivered under Jaebum’s gaze as he climbed onto the bed and crawled his way up Yugyeom’s body. Yugyeom’s eyes slid shut and he pressed his head back into the pillow, his hands running along Jaebum’s back, under his shirt. Jaebum pressed his lips against Yugyeom’s throat, sucking hard. He alternated between kisses and bites, leaving deep purple marks along the maknae’s throat, neck and the joint between his neck and shoulder. They were lucky they had the next few days out of the public’s eye with the way Jaebum was marking Yugyeom’s perfect skin. 

He pulled away from the pliant boy underneath him and grabbed the silk blindfold he had left on the bed beside him, sliding it over his eyes. He then grabbed the other piece of silk and held it while he slid his thumb into Yugyeom’s mouth, prying open his jaw. He placed the silk in his mouth and encouraged the younger to lift his head. When Yugyeom complied he tied it tight behind his head. After making sure it wasn’t too loose or too tight, he sat back and admired his handiwork. His kitten lay pliant and submissive underneath him, blindfolded and gagged with dark purple and brown hickeys littering his throat, evidence of their previous encounters. 

He lifted himself off Yugyeom and sat on the bed beside him. Sliding his hands under his back, he flipped the boy over onto his stomach. Yugyeom’s high-pitched whine was cut off abruptly with a quick slap to his ass. The older climbed off the bed, heading over to the drawer set. He grabbed the cuffs and the smaller attachments for them before heading back to Yugyeom. 

Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom’s wrists and slid the seperated cuffs on one at a time before sliding the ankle cuffs into place around Yugyeom’s ankles. Leaving the younger no room for argument, he continued and forced Yugyeom’s ankles back till his feet were pressed against his butt. He squeezed them once, shortly, making sure Yugyeom would know to keep them there. Grabbing the youngers wrists, he pulled his arms down so they were lying flat down the length of his body. Without having to be told, Yugyeom grasped his own ankles tightly, making it easier for Jaebum to secure them together. 

Jaebum smiled and ran a hand up Yugyeom’s thigh. He clipped the right corner of the fastener to his right wrist and the left corner to his left. He completed the bondage by clipping the bottom corners to the cuffs on his ankles making sure that each wrist was connected to the opposite ankle.  
Yugyeom lay on his with his hands and legs bound so tightly together that he couldn't move even if he tried. Blindfolded and gagged and completely at the mercy of his hyung. Of course, Jaebum knew exactly what his kitten wanted and would never do anything to seriously hurt him.

He knows all too well, however, just how much the younger loved being bound, hurt and fucked. Yugyeom lay still on the bed, apprehensive about what Jaebum’s next move would be. To his surprise, Jaebum left him on his bed, tied up and vulnerable, before slipping out of the room. Yugyeom whined through his gag, struggling slightly when he heard the door shut behind the older man, fearing he might leave the younger and not come back. To his relief Jaebum did come back a few minutes later.  
He noticed Yugyeom’s distress and sat beside him on the bed. Putting the camera that he was holding down, he stroked the younger’s hair quietly calming him. “Shh baby, daddy’s here. Daddy’s not gonna leave you. I promise,” he whispered, and ran a hand through Yugyeom’s hair one more time before standing up and walking to his closet. He pulled out a simple tripod and positioned it about two metres away from the bed. After grabbing the camera - a Canon Rebel T5i - off the bed, he placed it on the tripod positioning it so he could see his bed with Yugyeom framed atop it. He hit record and headed back over the bed.  
Standing beside the younger on the bed Yugyeom, he looked down at his kitten, thinking. 

“This isn’t going to work,” he murmured to himself. Yugyeom turned his head towards the elders voice despite not being able to see him. Jaebum smiled at him absently, running a hand through his hair. He reached down and unclipped the attachment from each of the cuffs. 

Yugyeom lay still on the bed, unsure of what was happening while Jaebum walked over to the set of drawers and put down the cross-attachment. While he was over there, he picked up the other two fasteners. He walked back to Yugyeom and first clipped two separate attachments onto his wrist cuffs. Once they they were secure, he attached the other ends to two small metal rings on each side of the bed base.

He then took a piece of black rope. Making sure to first slip off Yugyeom’s ankles cuffs, which would be used again later, before tying his ankles tightly together. Once he had finished, he went back to his line up of toys and picked up the first of many. 

He walked back over to the bed and stood beside it on Yugyeom’s left side. He waited for a moment, looking down at the younger waiting on the bed. A single crack resounded through the room as Jaebum flicked his wrist, bringing the slim flicker whip down on Yugyeom’s ass. The younger cried out but the sound was muffled by the gag. The older gently rubbed the area he had hit with the whip before raising it and swinging it down again. 

He repeatedly hit Yugyeom’s abused ass, drawing small cries and moans out of the younger. Yugyeom’s ass was red and starting to bruise slightly but Jaebum wouldn’t stop. The whip he chose was more gentle the some of the others he owned but it still stung like a bitch. Jaebum stuck mostly to Yugyeom’s ass, occasionally hitting the back of his thighs and his lower back. He needed to ensure that he wouldn’t do any serious damage to the younger boy on the bed.

Red lines appeared wherever he hit, creating a matrix-like masterpiece - a beautiful sight to Jaebum’s eyes. He loved seeing Yugyeom tied and submissive underneath him, completely at Jaebum’s mercy. The noises he made when he was being hurt or fucked into the sheets beneath him only making him want to hurt the younger more. He flicked his wrist down again and again, forcing cries out of the younger. Yugyeom’s eyes were starting to water behind his blindfold but he loved the pain Jaebum was giving him. It hurt so good.

After a few more strokes, Jaebum decided he’d had enough. He first put the whip back down on the drawers before picking up a sleek black vibrator. It was one of the more powerful ones when it was turned on full but also had a large range that Jaebum could play around with both manually and from his phone. For these reasons, it was Jaebum’s absolute favourite to tease Yugyeom with.

He headed back over to his kitten on the bed and untied the rope around his ankles. Secondly he removed Yugyeom’s gag and blindfold. Realizing that he’d forgotten to grab the lube, he stopped what he was doing and picked it up off the drawer set before sauntering back to Yugyeom. He sat beside Yugyeom on the bed and ran a hand over his abused ass, smiling slightly. 

The lube felt slick and cold as it poured out over his fingers. Yugyeom’s body tensed under him as he teased the rim of his hole. Jaebum’s voice was quiet beside his ear as he spoke, “Relax baby, i’m gonna make you feel real good.” He began to slowly push his index finger into Yugyeom. As he pushed it in further, Yugyeom started to relax more as he started feeling the pleasure mingling with the pain. Once his finger was all the way in, Jaebum waited for a moment til Yugyeom was pushing back and clenching around him. He pulled it out slowly before pushing back into Yugyeom’s tight heat. After repeating the motion a few times, he placed a second finger at Yugyeom’s hole, causing the younger to shiver.

“It’s cold,” he whined.  
“It’ll warm up, baby,” Jaebum said firmly and pushed the second finger in. Yugyeom moaned at the feeling as his heat engulfed Jaebum’s fingers. Jaebum stretched him out nice and slowly, adding a third finger shortly after the second. Once he was stretched enough, Jaebum slid his fingers out of the younger, making him whine and clench around nothing. 

To shut him up, Jaebum placed the tip of the vibrator at Yugyeom’s entrance and began pushing it in. Yugyeom moaned as he felt it fill him up, pressing against his tight walls. When Jaebum pushed it all the way in, he stepped off the bed and picked up his phone. Everytime he moved, Yugyeom could feel the object shift inside and he moaned aloud at the feeling. A cry was torn from his lips as he felt the sudden vibrations rushing through his body.

“Ah Jaebum. Fuck, daddy, please,” he moaned before gasping as Jaebum turned the vibe up a couple of levels. Finally, he unclipped Yugyeom’s cuff fasteners with a soft click, leaving them attached the bed. He grabbed a much shorter attachment that he clipped onto both of Yugyeom’s cuffs so his his wrists were pulled tight together behind his back.  
Jaebum stood beside the bed and stripped his own clothes off till he was standing fully naked, and moved into the middle of the space beside the bed. Yugyeom was lying mostly on his stomach but turned slightly towards Jaebum, apprehensive and curious about what was going to happen.  
“Come here baby.” Yugyeom looked confused but pushed himself off the bed and made his way over to Jaebum without a word. He found it slightly hard without the use of his arms but he managed.

Once he was front of Jaebum, he automatically knelt and parted his lips. Jaebum smiled at how well-trained his kitten was and placed the tip of his half-hard cock at Yugyeom’s lips. He pushed forward, slowly to start with. Jaebum stopped for a moment, while he was pressing into the back of Yugyeom’s throat, to let Yugyeom get accustomed to his length. 

Yugyeom sucked his cheeks in hard without warning the older. Jaebum gasped at the feeling and bucked his hips forward harshly into Yugyeom’s mouth. He thrusted into the warm for a moment before slipping out completely.  
Looking all the part of a lost kitten, Yugyeom looked up at him expectantly, confused as to why Jaebum hadn't pushed his cock back between the younger’s plump lips. Instead, he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. He winked at Yugyeom before pouring a small amount of the contents of the bottle into his hand.  
He rubbed his hand over his cock - coating it thoroughly - before guiding it to Yugyeom’s lips. The younger stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Jaebum’s cock tentatively. He looked up at Jaebum, eyes wide and a small smile playing on his lips, before moving back to suck at the tip of Jaebum’s mostly hard dick. Jaebum moaned and rewarded him with a hand in his hair. 

Yugyeom pushed his lips down Jaebum’s cock, reveling in the sweet taste of peach. Once he was almost deepthroating him, Yugyeom pulled back before bobbing his head up and down. Jaebum tightened his grip on Yugyeom’s hair as he moved, and threw his head back. Yugyeom had sucked cock well enough to be almost professional. A benefit of having six boyfriends who love shoving their cocks down their pretty baby’s throat. 

Yugyeom was in a somewhat compromising position, on his knees in front of Jaebum. His daddy’s cock pressing into his throat, causing the maknae to tear up slightly, and the vibrator in his ass that was pressing against his prostate so perfectly, vibrating against his walls.

Yugyeom moaned around Jaebum’s cock at the feeling, causing Jaebum’s hips to buck and his cock to press deeper into Yugyeom’s throat. The younger gagged slightly but not enough to pull back. He was finding it a little hard to breath but he sucked Jaebum’s cock like his life depended on it - just so he could please his daddy.  
Jaebum gripped his hair tight and thrust roughly into Yugyeom’s mouth, forcing the younger roughly down onto the vibrator in his ass. It didn’t take long before Jaebum was coming down the younger’s throat, helped along by the vibrations of Yugyeom’s moans. As he was coming, he pulled out, meaning some of his come ended up landing on Yugyeom’s chin and chest, catching in the dip of his collarbones. 

Looking down, Jaebum took in the beautiful sight in front him. His baby looked perfect on his knees, hands tied behind his back, panting hard as his spit - mixed with Jaebum’s cum - dripped out his pretty, swollen red lips. 

Yugyeom’s eyes slipped shut as he panted. When he opened them again he found a camera pointed at his face. Jaebum stood in front of him, looking down as he filmed the youngers tense form. 

“Doesn’t he look pretty,” he started suddenly. Yugyeom jumped at the noise and flicked his eyes up to Jaebum’s face. “Look at him, covered in cum and hungry for more. He’s so beautiful like this, aren’t you baby boy,” Jaebum spoke aloud, talking more to the camera than Yugyeom. 

As he talked, he moved to stand behind Yugyeom. Putting a hand on the small of his back, he pushed him roughly, forcing him down. Yugyeom fell forward onto his shoulders, face pressed into the ground and his ass on full display. Jaebum pointed the camera at Yugyeom’s ass, lined with thin red stripes.

“This is what happens when you’re naughty, baby,” Jaebum tutted, slapping Yugyeom’s left cheek. The younger yelped in pain.  
“I didn’t do anything daddy,” Yugyeom complained. Ignoring him, Jaebum walked back to Yugyeom’s front and pushed him back onto his knees. He slid a finger under Yugyeom’s chin and tilted his head up, forcing the younger to look at him.  
“This is what happens when you play around when daddy’s not home,” he elaborated.  
“But daddy,” Yugyeom started.  
“Yugyeom. Unless you want me to gag you again, I suggest you shut those pretty lips of yours,” Jaebum said sternly, looking down at his kitten. 

Yugyeom stuck his tongue between his lips, licking his bottom lip before biting it, warily looking up at Jaebum through his lashes. Jaebum smiled at him, it didn’t do much to calm Yugyeom’s nerves as his eyes were almost black and his lips were turned up in a way that looked scarily like a panther who captured his prey and was waiting to sink his teeth in.  
Jaebum seemed to pick up on just how tense Yugyeom was. He ran a hand through his kitten’s hair and whispered to him gently.

“Shhh kitten, daddy’s not gonna hurt you. You know your safe-word right?” Yugyeom nodded. Jaebum tilted his head up further.  
“Tell me.”  
“Red.” Yugyeom’s voice wavered slightly.  
“Good boy. Stand up baby.” Yugyeom complied and stood up, standing in front of his hyung. Jaebum held Yugyeom’s chin up with one hand, forcing the younger to look him in the eyes. 

He watched him as if he were analysing him. Without warning, he pushed Yugyeom hard in the center of his chest, making him stumble and fall backwards onto Jaebum’s bed.

His eyes were wide from the sudden shock, and he swallowed hard when he saw Jaebum stalking towards him. The older covered Yugyeom’s body with his own and continued sucking hickey’s onto Yugyeom’s neck. Yugyeom was moaning without abandon now that the gag was off, spurring the older on. 

Jaebum bit down harshly once before pulling back. He moved off Yugyeom before manhandling him back into the position he was before. Lying on his back this time with his feet pointing to the end of the bed. He reached behind him and undid the cuffs before reattaching them to the bed before repeating with his ankles.

He reached down and turned off the vibe and slid it out of Yugyeom. Yugyeom whined at the loss but Jaebum shut him up with a searing kiss. He kissed Yugyeom for a while, slow but heated. Jaebum nipped at his lip before pressing kisses to the younger’s jaw, throat and collarbones. He sucked at Yugyeom’s collarbones, leaving dark marks that he would likely get yelled at for later. Yugyeom pulled against his binds, moaning at the feeling of Jaebum’s lips on his neck. 

Jaebum stood up and Yugyeom watched as he walked back over to the drawers to pick up the three candles and a box of matches. He placed them on the table beside the bed before entering the bathroom. Yugyeom’s breathing was heavy at the thought of what was going to happen. Jaebum exited the bathroom with a glass of water which he silently offered to the younger. 

Yugyeom shook his head so he instead placed it alongside the candles on the table. Before he did anything else, Jaebum picked up the silk blindfold and slid it over Yugyeom’s eyes. He kept the gag off however. 

Jaebum picked up the match box and slid it open. He pulled out a match and struck it against the side of the box. Yugyeom turned his head towards the sound on instinct despite the fact that he couldn’t see anything. Jaebum lit the first candle - a blue one - and blew the match out, dropping it into the glass of water. He took out a second match and struck it against the box. Yugyeom’s breath hitched at the sound. Jaebum lit the second candle - a red one - before adding it to the glass. He lit a third match and held it against the third, orange candle, disposing of the third match. 

He left the candles burning while he picked up a small bottle of oil from the table that would help with the wax removal as well as making the burn slightly less painful.  
The oil was slick and warm as it spilled into Jaebum’s left hand, leaving a soft lavender scent wafting through the room as Jaebum rubbed his hands together, coating the palms of his hands. He ran his hands over Yugyeom’s abdomen, pressing down slightly and massaging the oil into his skin. 

Yugyeom could feel the tension of the week wash away with each press of Jaebum’s hands against his skin as he lay atop the olders bed. As Jaebum was carefully rubbing the oil into the younger’s skin, the candles off to the side were slowly melting, creating small pools of burning wax.  
Once the candles had melted sufficiently, Jaebum finished rubbing the oil into Yugyeom’s skin and trailed his fingers down his chest to keep him calm. Moving slowly, as not to alert his kitten, he grabbed the first blue candle, 

He held it roughly half a metre above Yugyeom’s stomach, just above his bellybutton and tilted it. A small stream of hot wax poured out of the candle and washed over the skin of the mewling kitten’s stomach. 

“Ah, Fuck,” Yugyeom cried out when it made contact. He clenched his fists and threw his head back as the hot wax dripped down his sides. Jaebum kept the candle tilted above him until the last drop of hot wax had hit his stomach. 

Yugyeom whimpered at the pain, scratching at the sheets underneath him. Jaebum gave him barely a minute to calm down and relax again.  
Wanting to keep the suspense up, Jaebum sat back and watched his kitten struggle with the pain, refusing to touch him at all. Eventually, he decided that Gyeom had had enough and silently picked up the second candle. The orange one. This time he held it just below his breast bone, slightly higher than the first one.

The younger let out a short scream when the stream of wax hit his flesh. His entire body tensing as the wax burnt his skin. It felt like tiny white-hot pokers were stabbing into his flesh and he whimpered at the feeling of the wax running down his stomach. Small tears fell from his eyes, hidden behind the blindfold and his jaw was clenched tightly shut. Jaebum barely waited for him to come down. He just picked up the third candle and poured it out onto the spot of bare skin between the two already cooling patches of wax.  
This time Yugyeom did scream. Loudly. The pain was almost unbearable. It shot through his body, lighting up his nerves in the best way possible. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” The words fell out his mouth like a mantra as the pain stabbed into his stomach. It was almost too much but he had to be strong for his daddy. He knew he could do this. He had done it before but god it hurt. 

The candles each had different melting points and Jaebum always started with the coolest, blue, before moving onto the orange, the next hottest and finally the worst, red. The one that always made Yugyeom scream no matter how ready he was.  
Jaebum loved seeing his kitten like this. His breathing heavy and his body taught. Yugyeom’s fists were tightly clenched and his entire body was shaking. Small but constant whimpers fell from his lips as the pain washed over him.  
His body was pulled taut as he pulled at his binds. He looked so submissive and willing and it was causing Jaebum’s cock to twitch. He bit his lip and looked down at the younger, contemplating his next move. 

He decided, fuck it, there was no way he was gonna pass up an opportunity like this. He set about clearing up the mess he made, removing the wax gently from Yugyeom’s skin. It came off easily, helped by the lotion. Gyeomie whimpered as Jaebum ran a cold hand over the previously burning area.

He unclipped Yugyeom’s ankle cuffs but left his wrists attached to the head board. He slid the blindfold off the younger and watched as Yugyeom blinked up at him. His eyes were wide open and slightly red. Tears dripped slowly down his cheeks and his breathing was ragged.  
Jaebum looked down at him feeling an odd mixture of sympathy for his kitten and intense arousal. 

“You wanna tap out?” He asked gently. Yugyeom bit his lip shyly before shaking his head.  
“You sure?” Yugyeom nodded. Jaebum looked down at his kitten and smiled, his baby was too good to him. He ran a hand down Yugyeom’s torso, drawing a whimper from the maknae. 

He lay his own body over Yugyeom’s and leant down to suck at his neck. Yugyeom moaned at the feeling of his lips mixed with the pain of Jaebum’s torso pressing against his sensitive stomach.  
Jaebum continued to suck and bite at Yugyeom’s throat as he slid a hand down between Yugyeom’s legs.

Yugyeom’s breath hitched as he felt Jaebum’s fingers tease his entrance. He gently slid his index finger into Yugyeom’s already stretched, wet hole, feeling to see if he was anywhere ready for more. He slipped a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch his kitten out further. He wasn’t planning on being gentle.  
He forwent a third finger, slipping the first two out of Yugyeom’s hole. The younger whined at the loss but was quickly shut up by Jaebum’s lips pressing against his own as he pressed the blunt tip of his cock into Yugyeom’s hole. 

Yugyeom’s breath sped up slightly as he felt Jaebum’s cock pushing into him. He threw his head back against the pillow, breaking his connection with Jaebum’s lips as the older thrust the rest of the way in, burying himself inside Yugyeom till his hips were flush against his ass.

He pulled back, almost slipping out of the younger before surging forward, forcing his cock deep into Yugyeom’s body. Yugyeom cried out at the feeling, baring his throat in submission as the older roughly fucked into him. Yugyeom’s gasps and moans filled the room, accompanied by Jaebum’s harsh grunts as he fucked his baby into submission.  
“Please Jaebum. Please daddy, I need more. Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck please. DADDY,” Yugyeom screamed the word as Jaebum sped up his thrusts, directly hitting Yugyeom’s now sensitive prostate. 

“Oh, god daddy, daddy, fuck yes, oh daddy.” Yugyeom was whimpering and crying out on every thrust. 

Jaebum’s cock filled him up in just the right way, pressing against his walls and prostate. He loved being filled and fucked more than anything else in the world. It was in his nature to submit and he did it so perfectly. Letting his hyungs take him any way they pleased. Whatever the wanted, he would do and they would always reward him for his because for them, nothing was better than seeing their beautiful little kitten thrashing against the bed sheets as the pleasure they gave him shot through them.  
Everytime Jaebum fucked Yugyeom, the noises he made were the best thing he had ever heard, better than any song, better than any angels singing. They way he clenched around the elders cock was the most incredible feeling that he had ever experienced. The way he submitted so perfectly to Jaebum was the best reward he could have ever been offered.  
And he knew that Yugyeom loved it even more than he did. 

Jaebum sped up his thrusts even more until he was thrusting as hard and fast as he could into Yugyeom, foregoing any rhythm for the noises that he ripped out of Yugyeom’s throat. Yugyeom drew his legs up before letting them flop back onto the bed, repeating the motion as the feelings that shot through him almost drove him insane. His eyes were tightly shut but his mouth was wide open.  
Absolute filth fell from Jaebum’s lips as he fucked the boy open, whispering into his ear.

“You like that, huh, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Hmm, you like that?” He punctuated his words with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips.  
“God yes, daddy,” Yugyeom moaned loudly.  
“You feel so good baby, so tight and warm around my cock. Your little hole was made for this. This, is what you are perfect for. Being fucked. My little toy, that’s what you are and i’m going to do whatever I want to you. Fuck you where and when I want because you’re mine, Yugyeom, you’re all mine.” Jaebum’s words succeeded in turning Yugyeom on even more than he was before. The noise he made doubled in volume. He was crying out on every thrust and whimpering nonstop in between.

“You love this, don’t you, baby? You live for this. Being my bitch.”

“Yes daddy, god yes.”

“You are so dirty, baby. I bet you would love it if I were to drag you into the living room and fuck you in front of the others. You want to be seen, don’t you, baby. Scream a little louder, why don’t you. I know you want them to hear you.” Yugyeom’s hole tightened around him at the comment. He really did love being watched while he looked so dirty being fucked. One of him best memories was the time his hyungs tied him to Jaebum’s bed and took turns fucking him until he was nothing but a whimpering mess, barely able to tell which way was up. 

Jaebum was thrusting into him with a purpose now, so close to release. Yugyeom was almost there, the heat pooling in his stomach, almost painfully good.  
“I’m so close daddy,” he whimpered. Jaebum looked down at him as he fucked him. Yugyeom’s skin was flushed and Jaebum easily would have been able to tell how close he was just by looking at him. Yugyeom had to tell him however. He wasn’t allowed to come without Jaebum’s express permission.  
Jaebum slid a hand down between his legs and wrapped a hand around Yugyeom’s cock. He tugged at Yugyeom’s cock a few times before leaning down and whispering into Yugyeom’s ear.

“Come for me Yugyeom.” It didn’t take anything more for Yugyeom to clench tightly around the cock inside him and scream as he came. Unable to do anything except take it. His throat was probably a mess from the howl that tore from his throat as cum spurted from his cock, covering his stomach and torso. Jaebum wasn’t far behind, releasing deep inside Yugyeom as the younger clenched around him. He collapsed on top of Yugyeom, cock still buried in Yugyeom’s ass as both men bathed in the afterglow of their highs. 

They both lay panting slightly, enjoying each other's warmth. After a few minutes, Jaebum pulled back, drawing his cock out of Yugyeom’s ass, causing the younger to whine at the loss. Jaebum’s cum was leaking out of the younger’s fucked out hole. He was definitely going to have to change the sheets. Jaebum ran a hand through Yugyeom’s hair before reaching up to untie and slip Yugyeom’s wrists out of the cuffs. 

He smiled up at Jaebum who leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“How bout we take a break?” Jaebum asked gently.  
Yugyeom nodded, too tired to do anything else. Jaebum climbed off the younger, sliding off the bed effortlessly, and slid on a pair of loose PJ pants.

He picked up Yugyeom’s boxers and slid them onto the younger before grabbing a shirt from the clothes drawers and helping Yugyeom into it. It was technically one of his but it was much too big on the older so he let Yugyeom have it. It was still slightly too big on the maknae but fit him much better so he’d kept it. Plus, it smelled like Jaebum when he was lonely.  
Jaebum encouraged the younger off the bed and out of the room. 

They headed down the hall to the living room where the rest of the group were milling about doing various things. Jinyoung was sitting on the couch, reading beside Youngjae who had his gaze fixed on whatever inane program was playing was playing on the TV in front of him. 

Mark, Jackson, and Bambam were all floating around the dorms main door. Mark was fixing Bambam’s scarf, berating him and telling him not to come to the older if he caught a cold while Jackson stood impatiently, waiting for the other two. 

Everyone looked up as they walked in. Jackson smirked as he caught sight of the excess purple marks littering the maknaes throat and thighs. Mark only glanced up before continuing to fix Bambam’s scarf. When he finished, the three foreign members slipped through the door, out to complete the day’s shopping.  
“Have fun, use protection. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Bambam called out before the door shut behind them. A muffled ‘ow’ was heard as Jackson likely elbowed the younger for his comments.

Jinyoung looked up from his book and scanned the other two’s fucked out forms.  
“There’s leftover kimchi jjigae from last night in the fridge if you want it,” He said, sounding every bit the mother the fans portrayed him as. Jaebum nodded his thanks and led the younger into the small kitchen, situated to the right of the living area.  
He took the leftovers from the fridge and served it into two bowls before putting them in the microwave for a few minutes. 

While they were waiting, Jaebum pushed the younger against the kitchen counter and stepped in between his legs. He pressed his lips to the younger’s and kissed him gently. Yugyeom slid his arms around the olders back and Jaebum placed his hands on Yugyeom’s waist. Jaebum’s lips moved languidly against the younger’s until the microwave timer cut through the fog of lust. He pressed one last kiss to Yugyeom’s lips before stepping back and grabbing their food. They ate in the kitchen, not even bothering to sit down.  
When they had finished, Jaebum took both their bowls and placed them in the sink. He lead Yugyeom back to his bedroom, one hand placed on the small of his back. Once they were in his room, Jaebum stroked Yugyeom’s cheek. “You okay? Need anything before we continue?” He asked. 

“Water,” was Yugyeom’s short answer. Jaebum nodded and headed into the bathroom, filling up the glass he knew was in there. He walked back to Yugyeom and handed him the glass. Yugyeom took it, mumbling a small thanks before downing almost the whole glass. Jaebum took the glass back and encouraged the younger to take his place on Jaebum’s bed.  
Making sure to first strip the younger of his clothing, he slid the cuffs back into place around Yugyeom’s wrists and ankles before picking up the blindfold and gag from where they had fallen off the bed and slipping them on the younger.

While Yugyeom waited impatiently on the bed, Jaebum picked up a couple of items and brought them back over to the whiny kitten on his bed.  
He slid a small silver ring over Yugyeom’s cock. Yugyeom whined in desperation at the feeling, to distracted to notice Jaebum place his index finger at the his entrance. He slid a finger into Yugyeom just to make sure he was still loose enough before reaching over to the side of the bed and picking up the neglected vibrator. 

He placed the tip at Yugyeom’s entrance before pushing in. He picked his phone up off the bedside table where he’d left it, put his password in and turned the vibe on. Yugyeom moaned as it started vibrating within him, and clenched around the the toy. 

His moans continued to grow in volume as Jaebum upped the intensity. The ring around his cock felt incredibly tight as the vibrations ran through him. He couldn’t see Jaebum but he could feel the intensely dominating aura that surrounded the elder. Yugyeom knew he was in for a long ride.  
Jaebum slid a hand down Yugyeom’s torso before taking hold of the toy inside Yugyeom and pulling it out slowly. Yugyeom moaned loudly as he pushed it back in. Jaebum drew it out and pushed back into Yugyeom’s tight hole slowly, repeatedly. Yugyeom was beginning to sound and look like a complete mess as he struggled with the mix of pleasure the toy was giving him and the pain of the overstimulation. 

Jaebum was in the mood to tease. He repeated the motion of drawing the vibe out and pushing it back into Yugyeom’s tight wet heat until the words that fell from the younger’s lips were illegible. He fucked him with the toy till Yugyeom was right on the edge. The younger was begging at this point. Begging Jaebum to touch him, let him cum, anything. Jaebum stopped moving the toy, letting the strong vibrations stimulate him. 

He slid the ring off Yugyeom’s cock and tugged at it a few times before drawing away and laying his body over the youngers. He leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
“You will not cum until I say so. Is that clear?” His tone was strict and dominating and Yugyeom knew he would be punished severely if he disobeyed. He nodded jerkily, body shaking from the stimulation of the toy in his ass.

“Good boy.” Jaebum’s low voice resonated through his body. Jaebum moved his right hand down to Yugyeom’s cock and gave it a stroke before moving further back to press on his taint. Yugyeom keened at the feeling. Jaebum chuckled lowly. He continued his previous motions of thrusting the toy into Yugyeom, pressing directly into the youngers prostate. It felt so good that it almost hurt and his inability to cum was driving Yugyeom insane. He threw his head back as Jaebum pushed it in particularly hard.  
Jaebum took the motion as an invitation and wrapped his left hand, the one that wasn’t slowly torturing Yugyeom, around the youngers throat and squeezed gently. Yugyeom gasped at the feeling, as Jaebum continued to move the toy in and out of him. He applied increasing pressure to the hand around Yugyeom’s throat, slowly cutting off his airway until Yugyeom couldn’t breath. His mouth fell open, the gag hanging uselessly between his teeth as he tried and failed to suck in air. His hands twitched with the need to claw at Jaebum’s hand. 

Jaebum continued to press tighter as he thrust the toy into Yugyeom’s heat increasingly faster. Yugyeom was so close to the edge and in serious danger of falling off. He was forcing himself to hold back but it nearly impossible. He was so desperate and so close even without anything touching his cock. He didn’t know how much more he could take.  
He didn’t have to worry for long however as Jaebum loosened his hand, letting Yugyeom breath quickly before tightening his hand even more than before, so tight that it hurt, and the younger knew he was going to bruise later.But right now he couldn’t care less.

The older was thrusting the toy as fast he could into Yugyeom, not relenting for a second. He leant down and whispered in his kitten's ear.  
“Cum for me Yugyeom.” Yugyeom’s body went tense as he came untouched. His cum spurting over his and Jaebum’s torsos. His mouth open in a silent cry. Jaebum tightened his hand even more than thought possible and his body jerked through his orgasm, black spots appearing in his vision.  
Eventually Jaebum loosened his hand and slid the vibrator out of the younger, stroking his hair gently. He untied the gag to make it easier for the kitten to breath as he praised him.

“You did so well baby, so good. You’re okay, daddy’s here. I’m so proud of you kitten,” he whispered the praises into Yugyeom’s hair as he untied the cuffs around his wrists and the younger’s hands flopped onto the bed. He left the blindfold on so as not to overwhelm the younger, but moved down to uncuff his ankles.  
“Can you take more, baby? Or have you had enough, my angel?” He asked gently. Yugyeom stuttered out his response, still coming down from the high.  
“I-I can take it daddy,” he spoke softly.  
“There's a good boy.” He gave Yugyeom ten minutes to calm down first before sitting in between his legs, leaning over him and stroking his hair as he let the younger know that he was there and that he did so well.  
“My turn,” Jaebum whispered and grabbed Yugyeom’s hips. He rubbed his thumbs over Yugyeom’s hipbones before moving back. Climbing off the bed, he headed back over to the set of drawers for what seemed like the thousandth time. Instead of taking anything off the top, he re-opened the draw. 

Yugyeom watched, propped up on his elbows as the older pulled out an item. He walked back over to the younger and sat on the bed, holding the item behind him.  
“Come here,” he murmured towards the younger. Yugyeom obeyed and crawled slowly over to Jaebum, climbing into his lap. He knelt with his legs either side of Jaebum’s.  
With his arms wrapped tightly around Jaebum’s neck, he sat pressing his lips to the older’s as he rolled his hips forward, brushing his dick against Jaebum’s.  
Jaebum placed a hand on the younger’s chest to make him stop. He reached behind him and pulled out the little collar he had picked up. Yugyeom looked at him with wide, excited eyes.

Jaebum slid a finger under Yugyeom’s chin pushing his head up and back. Yugyeom obeyed easily, closing his eyes as he fixed the collar around the younger’s neck. It was thin and lacy with a little bow and a bell that rang every time he moved. It was coloured a light, almost washed out pink and matched perfectly against his silky black hair.  
It was a very special collar of Yugyeom’s and his absolute favourite. It wasn’t gaudy or crude like so many of his other ones but rather it was cuter and somewhat more extravagant. It suited his nature and Jaebum typically used it when he wanted to spoil his baby.

Once he had clasped it together around the back of Yugyeom’s neck, the kitten opened his eyes and looked at the older man in front of him. Jaebum slid his arms around the younger, hands coming to rest on his ass. He squeezed, causing the younger to gasp in surprise, with wide eyes fixed on the elder. Jaebum continued to squeeze his ass as he leant down and continued sucking hickeys onto Yugyeom’s collar bones. 

Yugyeom’s brain was incredibly spaced out as he enjoyed being lavished with attention. Jaebum slid one finger down the crack of his ass and slipped it into his tight heat. Yugyeom moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Jaebum’s neck and burying his face in it. Jaebum slid a second finger in and spread them apart. It was unnecessary considering that Yugyeom was already spread plenty but he enjoyed feeling the younger squirm and he loved being able to wreck his kitten with just his fingers. He slid them out and wiped them on Yugyeom’s thigh. Yugyeom glared at him, obviously not impressed.

Jaebum ignored the look and placated him with a kiss. Yugyeom kissed him back, licking into the older’s mouth tentatively. Jaebum took control of the kiss, running his tongue over the younger’s teeth before twisting their tongues together. 

While they were kissing, Yugyeom reached down and grasped Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum moaned into Yugyeom’s mouth as he pumped his cock. It didn’t take much to get Jaebum hard at this point, just the feeling of Yugyeom’s skilled hands twisting around him. Once Jaebum’s cock was hard enough in his hands, Yugyeom let go with one hand and lifted his hips. With his other hand, he grasped Jaebum’s cock and placed the tip at his entrance. He sunk down slowly until his heat engulfed it. 

The two men moaned simultaneously. Jaebum, at the feeling of the younger’s walls pressing around his cock, and Yugyeom at the feeling of being so full. Jaebum grabbed his waist and snapped his hips up without warning, forcing a cry out of the younger. He stopped moving and sat back, looking at the younger expectantly. 

“I’m not going to do the work here, kitten. It’s all you.” Yugyeom looked back at him, biting his lip and looking all the part of the shy submissive that he knew the older liked. His submissiveness in bed wasn’t an act - he loved the feeling of giving up control to someone else - but he did play it up a bit. 

Without wasting any more time, he lifted his hips, drawing the older’s cock almost all the way out of his hole before sinking back down.  
“Ah, fuck,” he cried at the feeling of Jaebum hitting his prostate dead on. “J-Jaebum. Fuck daddy, please.” Jaebum smirked at the words falling from Yugyeom’s lips. Holding Yugyeom’s hips to keep him steady, he mocked him.  
“Please what baby? You’re the who's supposed to be moving.” Yugyeom’s hair was plastered to his forehead and his body was covered in sweat. He was exhausted from their earlier activities and overstimulated from his last orgasm. He lifted himself up, the movement obviously hard for him, before heavily sitting back down on Jaebum’s cock and drawing simultaneous moans from the both of them. He braced his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders and started to ride him properly, lifting his hips up before pushing down and forward.

The kitten was whimpering on every thrust. Tears slid from his eyes, the overstimulation painful but bearable. His own cock was hard between them and it rubbed against Jaebum’s stomach on every thrust. The sweet friction it caused wasn’t nearly enough.  
After a few minutes Yugyeom was starting to slow, his exhaustion evident. Jaebum gripped Yugyeom’s hips a little tighter and helped him. He lifted him up with a little help from the younger before forcing him down hard. The younger gasped at the movement and reached around to grasp his cock.  
Jaebum slammed Yugyeom down on his cock, loud moans falling from the younger’s pretty lips. Yugyeom was mewling in Jaebum’s lap, begging his daddy to go faster, harder. To let him cum. He was so close, so close to tipping off the edge.  
He clenched tighter around Jaebum, throwing his head back as Jaebum slammed into his prostate.  
Jaebum leant forward and whispered those three little words that pushed Yugyeom over the edge.

“Cum for me.” Yugyeom cried out as he came, clenching tight around the older. Jaebum knocked his hands out of the way and fisted Yugyeom through his orgasm. Gyeom wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck as the older continued thrusting into him, chasing his own climax. It didn’t take long and soon Jaebum buried himself deep in Yugyeom, cumming inside his small hole. Yugyeom’s arms were tight around the leader's neck and he was panting hard as he came down from his high.  
Jaebum stroked his hair and whispered gently to him, wary of how easily the younger slipped into subspace.  
“Shh baby, daddy’s here. You did so well kitten, so good for daddy. I’m right here baby, I love you.” Yugyeom shivered at the words being whispered into his ear, and the feeling of Jaebum’s soft cock still pressing against his fluttering walls. 

“I’m going pull out now okay baby?” Jaebum kept his tone gentle yet authoritative, making sure to let the younger know that he would be taken care of. Aftercare was an important part of their relationship, particularly after scenes like this. Jaebum knew what could happen to a sub if they weren’t taken care of properly and he wouldn’t let that happen to his kitten. He held Yugyeom’s hips tightly and lifted him up and off his cock, gently lowering him onto the bed.  
He lay beside the kitten, running a hand up and down his stomach and whispering gently to him. 

“I’m going to go run a bath okay kitten? I’ll be just over there baby boy, I won’t be long.” He waited for Yugyeom to nod slightly before kissing his forehead and moving into the bathroom. He walked over to the pearl white tub in the left corner of the bathroom and lifted the silver handle, letting water rush from the tap. He waited until it began running hot before sliding a plug into small hole at the end of the bath, letting the water collect at the bottom of the tub. 

When the bath was halfway full, he poured in a generous amount of Yugyeom’s favourite Clementine bubble bath and mixed it around till a layer of bubbles sat on top of the water. Leaving the bathtub to fill up, he walked over to the ivory coloured marble vanity and grabbed a lavender washcloth out of the top right drawer before hanging it on the metal towel rail on the wall beside the bath. Once he had done that, he walked over to the shower in the back right corner and pulled out matching bottles of vanilla and almond shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Placing them on the floor beside the tub, he reached over to shut off the water flowing into the now full tub. Upon exiting the bathroom he switched the lights to a dim orange that bathed the room in a golden glow. 

Yugyeom lay on the bed where Jaebum had left him, shivering slightly at the cold that was starting to affect him. The day was cloudy and bleak, a perfect day for wasting in bed. When Jaebum re-entered the room, he first headed over to the camera, saved the recording and switched it off. He then walked back over to the younger and slid his arms under him, lifting him off the bed. It wasn’t particularly easy but Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck to help him. Jaebum carried the younger into the bathroom and eased him into the bathtub. 

Yugyeom sank into the bathtub with a soft moan. He felt his body relax in the hot water with the smell of clementine permeating the air. Jaebum put a hand between his shoulder blades, gently pushing him forward so that he could slip in behind Yugyeom. He wrapped his arms around the kitten and pulled him back into his chest, running a hand through his soft black hair. 

As much as Yugyeom loved the sex, he almost loved this part more. He adored being pampered and spoiled by his daddies and they knew just how to treat him.  
Jaebum pushed his head down slightly with a hand on his forehead, wetting his hair by running his hand through it under the water. When his hair was sufficiently wet, Jaebum helped Yugyeom back up then leant over the side of the bath and picked up the shampoo. He poured some out into his left hand and rubbed his hands together before sliding them back into Yugyeom’s hair, lathering it with the liquid. He massaged it into Yugyeom’s scalp and covered his hair before sliding his hand out and encouraging him to put his head back under the water. He washed it out before repeating the process with the conditioner. 

Once Yugyeom’s hair has washed, he plucked the washcloth from the rack and poured on some of the body wash. He ran the cloth over Yugyeom’s body, ridding him of all the sweat and cum that had dirtied his body. Once he had finished, he hung the cloth back up and wrapped his arms around his kittens waist once more.  
The lay in the bath together, enjoying the heat for a while, until Jaebum unwrapped his arms and encouraged Yugyeom to climb out of the bath. He followed suit and plucked two fluffy white towels from the heated towel rack by the door. The first he dried himself quickly with then wrapped it around his waist before rubbing Yugyeom’s hair, then body, dry with the second towel. 

Yugyeom exited the bathroom with Jaebum following close behind. The older went over to the set of drawers opposite the bed and pulled out two pairs of PJ pants, and an oversized t-shirt. He dressed himself in the first pair of pants, then helped Yugyeom into the second pair and the t-shirt.  
He sat Yugyeom down in the bed, clearing it of all the toys that had been used. He placed them back in their original places and picked up a hair dryer and brush. Sitting behind the younger, he switched the dryer on and gently dried and brushed his silky hair. When it was fully dry and fluffy, he switched the dryer off and put it back with the brush on top of the drawers. 

He lifted the covers on their bed and let Yugyeom slide in between the sheets. Jaebum climbed under the sheets with him and slid his arms around him, holding him close to his chest.

“Sleep baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
> I mean, who doesn't love the idea of Yugyeom moaning like a bitch in heat while getting fucked by his hyungs?  
> If you liked it or notice anything wrong don't forget to comment. This will be multi-chapter when I eventually get round to writing it so tell me what you wanna see in the later chapters.


End file.
